The secrets of love
by finchelGleek4life
Summary: Rachel and Finn love each other. But they don't know that. Full summary inside. Please read! Rated M for language. Just to be safe.
1. Wait Who are you in love with?

So in this story Rachel ad Finn are in love and their best friends puck and Santana only know Rachel loves Finn, they don't know who he feels at all. Sam is Sam Berry in this story and certain friendships will develop over the course of the story. Also Finn is more of the bad boy type in this story. Kinda think of it as puck and Finn switched body's but are still the same if that makes sense? Idk if it does but injoy!

-Sammi xoxo

It was the end of the first week of senior year and Rachel was spending her lunch period, sitting at the piano in the choir room. She was going over what she saw in the hallway. The boy she loves had a Cheerio-ho pressed up against a locker, shoving his tongue down her throat, and proceeding to drag said Cheerio-ho into the nearest janitor's closest. She knew she couldn't be upset because he didn't know how she felt. It was funny, if you thought about it; he was the only one of her friends that didn't know how she felt about him. Santana Lopes, yeah she didn't expect it either, was the second to know. The first was Noah Puckerman.

*Flashback*

She sat down on her made bed and took a deep breath, as Noah Puckerman stared down at her.

"Noah, I love you…I do. It's just" she paused, trying to come up with the right words she wanted to say. "I'm not in love with you anymore. I think I'm in love with someone else." She said. Noah's face didn't fall, like she thought it would. He looked…Happy? She must have looked as confused as she felt because he took at deep breath, sat down and smiled.

"I know. I think I've known for a while actually. I love you too, Rachel, but I'm not in love with you either. But I think I know who you are in love with. If you don't mind me asking, is it Finn?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes… I'm sorry Noah. I know you probably feel like I stabbed you in the back or something. I never wanted to lose my feelings for you Noah. It's just… I don't even know how to put it into words. I have all these big words and none of them fit for my feelings." She looks down at her lap." I don't know. I've known Finn all my life. We use to be sort of friends when we were younger, but once we entered junior high, it changed. The funny thing is; I despised him in my freshman year. I don't know. I saw a side of Finn that not many people get to see. He's kind, caring and romantic. He remembers dates and the little things about me and those dates. He never wanted me to change. He didn't care what people thought of him for going out with me. God! He even took a slushie facial for me and picked me and glee over football. I don't even know how to tell you what he means to me." She let out a groan and fell back on the bed.

At this point, Noah was full blown beaming at her. Funny thing is he's known this whole time that she was in love with Finn Hudson. Rachel was nervous at this point. If Noah Puckerman could figure out she was in love with Finn Hudson, who else can see it? God, how is she so obvious. He must have read her mind.

"Rachel. I'm not smart in school, but I know when someone is in love with someone else. I defiantly see it among my friends. But with Finn, he has this wall built up, because he doesn't want to seem or feel weak and also because when his father died he was really screwed up. I can't tell what his feelings are anymore, so I have no idea what he feels." Noah said

"Wow, when did you get so smart. Noah… who are you in love with? I want to help you successes in your love life. So who is this girl?" Rachel asked as she sat up.

"Samantha Good" Finn replied.

"The new transfer student?" Rachel asked "Okay… let's see. Do you know what she likes?"

Ant that is how we spent the next 2/3 weeks left of summer vacation.

*end flashback*

Noah has Samantha, Sammi as he calls her(like what I did there;)), now thanks to Rachel's help. But here she is not knowing how to get the guy. Noah brought her and Sammi to one of Santana Lopez's parties and things happened that lead to the famous Pezberry friendship.

*Flashback*

Rachel walked into the party in a little black dress that cut off right at mid thigh (' that every girl has in her closest' not her she just bought it 4 days ago) and red high heel pumps. Santana came up to her and gave her a once over.

"Damn,Berry, you look sexy. Didn't know you looked like that."

" Thank you Santana. You look good yourself." Rachel replied awkwardly.

" Come on, Berry, Let's get you something to drink." Santana said as she led Rachel through the throng of people to the kitchen

"Alright Berry, sit your ass down and we gonna do some shot games."

"O-okay." Rachel replied wryly.

The night proceeded in game of truth or shot.

"Okay Berry, Truth or shot."

Rachel already half way to buzz replied "Truth."

"okay. Who do you like?"

"Finn Hudson." She replied without hesitation because of the alcohol running through her veins.

"What?" Santana said shocked.

"Umm…"

"Its okay berry, We are going shopping tomorrow after we lose our hangovers and I wanna be your friend now okay?"Santana said.

And that's how the party went like. Rachel and Santana talked about themselves and their lives. And true to her word, Santana took Rachel on a shopping spree the next dat. They have been inseparable since.

*End Flashback*

This lead to what she is wearing now, dark blue jeans, purple converse high tops, purple tank top and a white cardigan. Thinking of Finn Hudon, she began to play the piano to the song she has been singing since the middle of summer. (A/N: the song is thousand years by Christina perri. I don't own it but for this story lets just say Rachel wrote it.)

(Verse 1)

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid

To fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

She was thinking how every time Finn talked to her, heart beat faster like it wanted out of her chest.

(Chorus)

I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

She keep thinking that no matter what she would always love him.

(Verse 2)

Time stands still

beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything

Take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

He was always there. No matter what day, time or thing that was going on.

(chorus)

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

(Chorus)

I have died everyday

Waiting for you

Darlin' don't be afraid,

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

And all along I believed

I would find you

Time has brought

Your heart to me

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more

She was brought out of her mind, when she heard clapping. She whipped around and saw Santana, standing in the doorway with a bright smile on her face.

"Did you write that?" Santana asked Rachel

"Yes."Rachel replied in a small quiet whisper. "It's not very good, but I'm working on it."

"Are you fucking kidding me Rachel! That song is so fucking amazing. You need to perform that song in Glee today!" Santana said.

"No, Santana. I don't think so." Rachel said getting up.

"Why, not. You would blow everyone away!"

"Santana, think of what I said in the song, then ask me again."

Santa thought back to what she heard. When it came to her she made an "O" face.

"You wrote it for Finn, didn't you?"

"Yes, Santana."

"So, he won't know. Please, Rachel, perform it today, for me. If people give you shit, than we will run away from the room and chill for the day." Santana said, trying to bargin with Rachel

"Santana…" Rachel replied warily.

"Please, Please, Please, Ple…" Santana began.

"Fine, Santana!"

"Thank you, Rachel. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Come on, the bells about to ring and we need to get to Math." Santana said

Rachel and Santana gathered their things and headed to their Math class. Rachel barely concentrated in class. She was worried what people would think when she sang the song.

'Would they know who it's for? Would they laugh at her, if they did? Would Finn laugh at her? Would he be nasty and curse her out? Would they be mean to her?' Lucky for her the bell rang, Unlucky it was time for glee.

Rachel just stood outside the door to the choir room. She was so nervous, everyone but her and Santana were in the room waiting for Mr. Shue. Santana came up next to her.

"Come on, Rachel. Don't be nervous. What happened to that strong, determined girl that was in that same room 2 years ago? Where is that girl that demanded every solo?" Santana questioned

"She scared of being rejected." Rachel replied quietly.

"Come on B. Nothings gonna happen. I'll be right there with you."

"Okay, Santana"

Santana and Rachel walked into the room. All eyes turned to them. Then the comments started.

"Wow, Diva, wanted to be center of attention. Well at least her outfit today isn't atrocious." Kurt sneered

"Who's closet did you take that out of?" Mercedes asked snidely.

"Man-Hands still looks like a boy. Not much to show." Quinn said nastily.

"Shut the fuck up! Really God! Do you all have to be so fucking nasty to her all the time? What the fuck did she ever do to you, huh? Yea so shut the fuck up and keep your damn comments to yourself!" Santana yelled. Everyone quieted down and stared at her like she had grown 6 heads. "Kurt, Rachel always helped you when you were slushied,actually she helped all of you when that happened to you, but you never helped her! She also helped you be brave when you were being bullied for being gay. Mercedes, she helped you with you stupid fucking crush on Kurt, or at least tried. She helped you get a fucking boyfriend for fuck sakes. And the rest of you, you guys don't stick up for her at all. You use her for her fucking talent, because we all know we would be shit without her. God, you all are fucking idiots." At this point, Santana was turning red with anger. Rachel stepped up and put a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Santana, it's okay. Calm down. You made your point. Now let's sit down." Santana looked at Rachel.

"But…B…" Santana whined

"Santana, it's okay. Thank you for standing up for me." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"B, I'll always stand up for you. You are my friend and I love you."

"Thank you Santana, I love you too."

Santana and Rachel took their seats in the back corner of the room. Mr. Shue walked and asked if anyone had anything to sing. Rachel slowly raised her hand. Shue smiled.

"Okay, Rachel. Come on down! What will you be singing?"

"Umm…I-I'll be singing a song I wrote." Rachel said.

"Rachel, It's not another 'My Headband' song is it?" Noah asked.

"No, Noah. Not this time at least." She chuckled a little.

"Okay Rachel go ahead and sing."

Rachel walked over to the piano, asked Brad to get up, and sat down on the piano bench. Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Santana, who was smiling at her and giving her thumbs up. Rachel started to play the intro to the song. With another deep breath she began to sing. At the end of the song, Rachel looked up at all her teammates. They all had a similar look of shock on their faces. Rachel felt scared, like maybe they were shocked because she sucked: Maybe the song wasn't good. Santana rand down to her and hugged her, then Noah came up and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"That was amazing Rachel! I knew you had a great song somewhere within you." Finn said

Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"Rachel probably wrote the song for Noah. She probably doesn't like that he is going out with someone so much prettier than her!"

"Wow, Okay! Kurt, Shut the fuck up. You don't know shit!" Rachel was the one that helped me get Sammi to be my girlfriend. So Shut up!"

"What? Why would Rachel help you get another girlfriend, she is so in love with you!" Kurt asked.

Before Noah or Santana could say anything Rachel beat them to it.

"Because, Kurt, I'm not in love with Noah anymore. Maybe if you pay attention to anything other than my outfit for the day, by the way Mercedes, is all mine, you would see that, although I love Noah, as a friend, I am no longer in love with him. So if you could, excuse me for this, Fuck you and Shut the fuck up, because you don't know anything about me. So if you would kindly keep you options to yourself, it would be gladly appreciated."

"Rachel that's not appropriate…" Mr. Shue began.

"Really Mr. Shue, you of all people should shut up. Every day I come in this room and I am being yelled at from every side of it. I'm critiqued and bullied every day, but the minute I say anything to defend myself, I am in the wrong. So, no don't tell me that I'm the only one being inappropriate!"

"Yea, Shue, Rachel's right you have your favorites." Santana said

"Santana, you remember the offer you made me earlier…"Santana nodded. " Can we go do that now?" Rachel and Santana left the choir room, leaving everyone in shock because:

1. Rachel cursed

2. She isn't in love with Noah

3. Because she just stood up for herself and against Mr. Shue.

Well hope u liked it. If u want me to I'll do more chapters for this story. I have a lot of good ideas for this on. And on "Will it happen?" I have some SERIOUS writers block so if u have any ideas for that story either I would love to hear!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Why me?

cause he broke up finchel.) so that was more that I though it would be. ENJOY!

When Rachel and Santana got into Rachel's 2011 Black Dodge Challenger, Santana burst out laughing, this caused Rachel to start laughing.

"Oh… My….God" Santana said between breaths. "Did you see fucking Shue's face. Oh my god; he looked like you just busted naked!" Santana laughed out.

"I know!" Then Rachel became serious. "Do you think they know I'm in love with Finn?" Rachel asked.

"No, B, I don't think so. I think they were just surprised that you said you weren't in love with Noah." Santana said. She knew Rachel would be would be worried about that.

"Okay, you wanna get some ice-cream?" Rachel asked. She wanted to just forget about this day already.

"Sure, B, Let's go. I wants some Carmel Latte ice-cream."

Rachel drove to the closest ice-cream shop. She parked and they got out and went inside the small ice-cream boutique. Once they ordered their ice-creams, Santana got Carmel Latte and Rachel got Mint Chocolate Chip, they sat down. Rachel was so concerned that the Glee club would figure out that she loved Finn. He would probably laugh at her and make fun of her for the rest of the school year. Santana interrupted Rachel's thoughts.

"Guess who's here!" Santana whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" Rachel turned around. "Great, Finn. Shit, why?" Rachel whined

"Shit, I don't know, Rachel. Maybe he wants ice-cream. Shit! He's coming over here."

"Shit!" Rachel mumbled.

"Did I just her the Rachel Berry curse again?" Finn asked with an amused tone.

" Yes, Finn. Usually happens when you hangout around Santana for so long." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, true. So, Berry, what was with the song. It was a love song, but who was it for?"

"No one, Finn!" Rachel said. Fuck! He might know. Shit! What do I do?

"It had to be to someone. So who was it?"

"For Fuck sakes, Finn. It wasn't to anyone. Can you stop?" Rachel was getting worked up. She didn't want him to know. She was afraid of what he would say.

"Jesus, Berry. Calm down. I'm just asking." Puck said. Why is she getting so worked up for?

Rachel looked over to Santana with pleading eyes saying: Please get us out of her!

"Alright Tubbs, Me and Rach needs to be getting our shopping on."

"But you're not even finished with you ice-cream." He was curious to why they wanted to leave. He wanted to find out who Rachel liked, so he could beat the guy to a pulp and tell everyone that Rachel was off-limits because he wanted her, but she wasn't giving that up.

"We will eat on the way fucktard. Well we are leaving!" Santana said.

"Bye Finn" Rachel said as she and Santana ran out of the ice-cream shop and into her car.

"Oh, my God. What the fuck was that? Why does he want to know so badly?" Santana asked.

"I don't know Santana. I just want to go shopping, go home, relax and watch movies and not think about what happened today." Rachel said. She was so stressed and just wanted to relax.

" Okay, B. Can we watch Final destination 5? Please?"

"Sure Santana!"

After shopping (getting more clothes) and picking out a gift for her father's birthdays (since they were so close), they went to Rachel's and started their movie marathon. After watching 'Final Destination 1,2,3,4, and 5', 'Dear John', 'scream', 'Scary Movie 1,2, and 3,', and the 'Hangover', it was 2:30am. Santana and Rachel tiredly climbed up the stairs to Rachel's room, changed in to pajamas and climbed into Rachel's soft and comfy bed.

"Good Night, San"

"Night B."

The next morning was Saturday. Rachel got up and rolled over to wake up Santana.

"Come on, I'm gonna make food!"

"Fuck yeah!" replied Santana

Rachel went downstairs and setup her iHome and iPod. She scrolled down and hit play. The song started to play through the speakers. Rachel began to sing along to the song Finn sung early this week.

please baby can't you see

my mind's a burnin' hell

I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin'

my heart apart as well

tonight you told me

that you ache for something new

and some other woman is lookin' like something

that might be good for you

go on and hold her till the screaming is gone

go on believe her when she tells you

nothing's wrong

but I'm the only one

who'll walk across the fire for you

I'm the only one

who'll drown in my desire for you

it's only fear that makes you run

the demons that you're hiding from

when all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

please baby can't you see

I'm trying to explain

I've been here before and I'm locking the door

and I'm not going back again

her eyes and arms and skin won't make

it go away

you'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow

that holds you down today

go on and hold her till the screaming is gone

go on believe her when she tells you

nothing's wrong

but I'm the only one

who'll walk across the fire for you

I'm the only one

who'll drown in my desire for you

it's only fear that makes you run

the demons that you're hiding from

when all your promises are gone

I'm the only one

As Rachel sang, She made breakfast. By the time the song was over, the kitchen bar was full of all different types of breakfast food. She had mad, eggs, bacon (She is such a bad Jew.), pancakes, sausage, French toast, fruit salad, and she took out bagels and cream-cheese and butter. Rachel had just finished putting everything down, when Santana appeared in the doorway.

"We got company!" Santana sang.

"What? Who?"

Just than the door bell rang, followed by a knock.

"God, who is it, Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's two people." Santana stated.

"What? Ugh…" Another knock. "Hold the fuck on!" Rachel yelled. She gave Santana one more look and walked to the door. She opened the door to find two familiar faces staring back at her.

"Hey Berry" "Hey Rachel." Finn and Noah said in unison.

"Oh! Hello, Finn, Noah. May I ask what are you doing here?"

"We wanted some of you amazing cooking!" Noah replied to the question.

"Umm…Okay. Come on in." Rachel said.

Noah and Finn walked in the house and toward the kitchen. They sat down at the breakfast bar and began to eat the food. During that time, Noah and Santana kept giving Rachel looks to see her reaction to having Finn sitting at in her kitchen across from her.

"Noah, Santana, Can you stop staring at me?

"What? B, we're not looking at you" Santana said panicky.

"Sure san. You're so not looking at me." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Whatever, B."

"So, what's the plan for today?" Noah asked.

" Well, Santana and I are going to the movies to see Fast and Furious 5 and then lunch at Breadstix, then going to the mall. Afterwards is to be determined."

"Well, we'll join you" said Finn.

"Umm…Well…Umm. Excuse me please." Rachel said and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. All they heard was the door slam closed.

"Shit!" Santana mumbled. "Fuck, now I'm gonna have to get her out of that room without a panic attack. Shit!" Santana said lowly but Finn and Puck heard her.

"Wait, why would she have a panic attack? All I said was that we would come. What's the big deal?" Finn asked worriedly.

"God Damnit! Noah you figure out how to explain that without flat out telling him." Santana said and rushed out of the room to Rachel's room.

*In Rachel's Room*

Rachel was pacing back and forth. She just kept thinking the same questions over and over again. What if her knows, I like him? What if he looks at me and thinks I'm ugly or fat. I don't look like Quinn or Santana. What if he thinks I'm more of a freak then he already thinks. Oh god, maybe I can pretend to be sick. Rachel flopped down on her bed and groaned. She heard The door open and assumed it was Santana.

"What, San?"

"I just wanted to see how bad this panic attack was."

"It's not a panic attack Santana. I just wanted to think. I don't know, I'm never self-conscious, but with him all I think about is how I compare to the other girls he's been with. I don't know. Gosh! I hate being so unsure. Look at you and then look at me. I don't have as big as boobs as you, hell I barely have boobs. You're skinner than me. You ooze sexy and I ooze innocence and a mix between a toddler and a grandma." Rachel was getting hysterical by now.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel! Look at me! Listen, okay, you're beautiful. Okay? You're amazing. My boobs are fake, Rachel because I thought the same thing as you, Okay? If you were ugly, Finn would have never dated you. Finn doesn't date!" Santana said. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"He did with you!" Santana just shakes her head.

"No, that was fuck buddies, Rach. Now can we go back downstairs, 'cause I'm not sure Noah will keep your secret."

"What?" Rachel screamed and ran out of the room "Noah!" She screamed and ran down the stairs.

*In the Kitchen*

"What the fuck was that about?" Finn asked as he turned to Noah.

"Umm…I really don't know how to explain."

"Well why did she run away? I didnt know I was that bad." Noah asked. He wanted to know what was up with Rachel. Every time he tried to talk to her or hangout she runs away. Did I really treat her that bad? God, I'm such an ass!

"No, man. That's no it…." He dragged the silence on, hoping Rachel and Santana would come back down." It's just that she doesn't want you to know she likes…"

"Noah!" They heard Rachel scream.

Oh thank God! Noah thought. Rachel grabbed him at this wrist and dragged him out of the room and into the living room.

"You didn't tell him right? He doesn't know, Please tell me he doesn't know." Rachel pleaded.

"I was about to tell him when you ran in."

Rachel let out a breath. "Thank God! Okay, well are you guys coming cause we are leaving soon and if you are we are taking my car."

"Yea we are coming." Noah replied.

"Okay, Well Santana and I are gonna go change and then we will leave."

"Okay, Hurry!" Finn yelled as Rachel ran back up the stairs to her room.

Rachel was standing in her closet. She didn't know what to wear. Santana was already dressed in black flats, black skinny jeans, and a white and black polka dotted corset shirt and a back jean jacket. Santa's make up was light just like Rachel's.

"Santana!" Rachel whined.

"What Rach?" Santana said as she walked into Rachel's closet. "Why, aren't you dressed yet?" She asked

"Because, I don't know what to wear."

"Okay hear." Santana said handing Rachel some clothes. "put these on."

Once Rachel was dressed, in black pumps, blue skinny jeans, white tank top and a red half jacket, they went downstairs.

"Okay, we're ready. Are you guys?" Rachel asked.

"Yep" came Finns response.

"Okay, well, I'm driving!"Rachel said. She always felt power behind the steering wheel of her Challenger.

"I didn't know you could drive. Is it a special care for midgets?" Finn said. Fuck! I'm an ass. Damn it! She won't ever like me if I am like this.

"No." Rachel answered shortly.

"Okay? Well lets go." Noah said, trying to avoid another fight. They followed Rachel in to the garage, where Finn stopped short.

"No, fucking way! You have a fucking Challenger. Why the fuck didn't I know."

"Finn, how could you not. It's always in the parking lot of the school. I drive it every day."

"Really? This car is for someone who isn't as innocent as you!" Finn said "I thought this would be like Santana's."

"I'm actually not that innocent, Finn" Rachel replied.

"Yeah, Sure!" Finn said sarcastically.

"Okay you wanna see. Here!" Rachel stuck out her tongue were a black and white tongue piercing was.

"Holy shit!" Noah mumbled.

"Thant's not all!" Rachel said as she lifted up her tank top to reveal a music note belly piercing "And…" She turned around to show a tattoo of two music notes a microphone and under it says 'music is life'.

Holy fucking shit. No way!" Finn said. He had no idea Berry was a little badass.

"Yes way! Now can we go?" Rachel said curtly as she climbed into the diver seat and Santana got in the passenger seat. Noah and Finn got into the back.

"When did you get those done, Berry?"

"Over the summer. Tongue a week before school. Belly, 6 days before school, and the tattoo the day before we went back to school."

"No way, when did berry get so wild." Puck said jokingly.

"Since, she started getting shit for being who she was before." She wasn't lying. She keeps some of her old self but she likes being like this now. Santana rubbed her arm to provide comfort.

"Yea, sure. You are probably still a virgin."

"Nope." She wasn't lying. She doesn't have a hymn. She stretch and broke that during dance and gymnastics. But she does have a virbrator that broke what was left.

"No, you got to be lying!" Finn said in disbelief with a hint of anger. He wanted to be her first. Who was the douche that took the gift he wanted the most.

"It's true, maybe not sex, but I don't have an hymn. So, I'm not a virgin."

"How can you not have sex and still have no hymn."

"Because, I do dance and I'm an average, normal teenage girl. I do own a vibrator." Shit! Why did I tell him that? They pulled into the parking lot of the mall, Rachel pulled into the nearest parking space. "Oh, look, we're here. Let's get out!" Rachel said. She was panicked and Santana could tell. But Santana burst out laughing at Rachel's expression. Rachel gave Santana a glare, which only succeeded in setting off Santana into another fit of laughing.

"Shut up San. Let's go. I need to get a dress for a party." Rachel said, a little pissed off.

Rachel got out of the car and waited for the rest of them to do the same. Once everyone was out, they walked into Wet Seal to get Rachel a dress for the birthday party she was throwing for her brother (that not many people but Sam's friends and Santana(Sam's girlfriend and Rachel's best friend) and Finn, knew about.). After that, they all went to Breadstix and had lunch. They waitress sat them down and a table and asked for their drink orders.

"So, Noah, how is Sammi?" Rachel asked. She wanted to know that at least her friends' love life is in good shape.

"She's amazing. She likes sports and knows a lot about them. I really am in love with her, like you and…" Noah began but was cut off by Rachel.

"Noah! Stop saying that and I'm glad you found someone that you really love and you got her." Rachel said as she sighed. She wanted the guy.

"I still don't understand why you helped him out with that chick. She is so out of his league." Finn said. He really didn't understand. "Over the summer, you never left his side. You were always there and it was kinda annoying." He said. Okay, that hurt Rachel thought.

"Umm…Well, he deserved to be happy. We talked and we both noticed, even though we loved each other, we were in love with different people. I hung around him to see if I could lose the feelings I have for the other guy, but they didn't go away. So after a long talk, I helped him get Sammi because the guy I'm in love with probably doesn't feel the same way. Sorry if I annoyed you." Rachel said with tears in her eyes. I knew he thought I was annoying. God, how could I be so stupid? I knew he wouldn't like me! Rachel screamed at herself in her head.

Santana and Noah could see the conflict and tears in her eyes. They just don't understand why she puts herself down all the time.

"B, Come on. Don't be like that. I know what's going through that pretty head of yours. Don't put yourself down, Please. If HE doesn't like you for yourself than he is more of an ass then he already is! Please Rach, don't compare yourself. Remember what I told you in your room…" Rachel nodded. "Keep that in mind. Okay? Please, I hate it when you compare and put yourself down." Rachel's tears were streaming down her face. Her friends knew her so well. "I love you, Noah loves you. We love you for you, Okay? And Tubbys stop being an ass!" Santana finished.

"Okay San. Sorry it's just, well you know!" Noah said

What the actual fuck? Finn thought. He didn't think that would affect her that much and why is Santana emphasizing some words. Wait! The guy she likes is an ass; Santana just called me an ass when she usually calls me a douche. Wait! Does Rachel love me like I love her? Fuck Yea! Finn thought and mentally fished bumped.

"Yea, Berry, you're awesome." Finn said with a smile.

Santana saw that Finn had put two and two together. But the look in his eyes held a question: "She likes me right?" She nodded her head and his smile grew.

"Thank you Finn." Rachel said with a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Okay. Well what are we doing for the rest of the night?" Santana asked.

"Why don't we go back to my house and watch movies?"

"Okay. Can we watch 'Underworld 3' and 'Lethal Weapon 2'?" Finn asked.

"You don't even have to ask. Those are my favorite action movies. You guys okay with watching 'Priest' and 'Don't be afraid of the dark'?" Rachel asked.

"Hell yeah, you can cuddle up to me Berry, if you get scared!" Finn teased.

Rachel blushed. "Yeah that won't be needed Tubbys, those are Rachel's favorite scary movies." Santana said.

"No way, Berry! You are just all kinds of awesome." Finn said as they got into Rachel's car.

"Yeah, I know."

When they got to Rachel's, Santana and Rachel ran to her room to change. Rachel changed into her white pj shorts and her #5 McKinley football jersey. Santana changed into a pair of white pj kapris and a blue tank top. After they were changed, they went downstairs. When Finn saw Rachel, well he got a little happy downtown.

"Okay, let's start with 'Lethal Weapon 3'."

That's how the night was spent, watching movies. All throughout the night, Finn was thinking of how he would get Rachel to be his girl again.

So I hope u guys love it. I probably won't be updating so quickly after like chapter 3/4 because ill be going back to school. I had a really bad stomach flu and was home for a week and had lots of time to write but I'm going back tomorrow. So yea... REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Of course I will!

CH.3

Finn spent the rest of the weekend figuring out a plan to get Rachel to be his girlfriend. He made a list (how Rachel berry of him, he laughed to himself.) of all the ways he could woo her.

Stop being mean to her, be the man mom raised me to be.

-Stop being an asshole

-Don't make fun of her

-Compliment her

-Make her smile

-Call her Rachel

-Don't call her Berry!

-Stop anyone who or tries to slushie her!

-You started it, so stop it!

-Leave special notes in her locker

-Ask her out

-Don't be an ass doing it

-Ask nicely

-Don't be rude

-Be Finn Hudson now the QB

- Lover her!  
Fuck I'm such a girl!  
Don't care, I love her.

Monday morning, Finn put his plan into effect. He was nice to her and did everything to show her he was the one. On Friday he finished Part 1 of his last step. He has left notes after every period in her locker with a single yellow rose (her favorite, who knew you could learn things when you pay attention.) most notes were simple.

Rachel walked to her locker after her 9th period class on her way to Glee. She has a bright smile that reached her ears. She was happy. She had gotten 8 notes saying things that the person loved about her.

#1:I love your deep chocolate doe eyes.

#2:I love how determined you are

#3:I love how your hair is smooth and soft

#4:I love how your hair smells like vanilla

#5:I love how you do 100% of your best

#6:I love how your eyes sparkle when you sing

#7:I love your 100 watt smile

#8:I love that you are so wild.

She couldn't figure out who left them and she hoped she would find out soon. She hoped  
1. It wasn't Jacob Ben Israel and  
2. That it wasn't a joke. She opened her locker and found one more note and 2 yellow roses. This not read:

'But most of all I love you!'  
-Finn Hudson  
She looked at the note again. Finn Rachel thought. Oh God, this has to be a joke! How would he know? Wait! Santana emphasized those words. Damn but maybe it's not a joke. Please don't let it be a joke.

She put her stuff away in her locker and walked to the choir room. She walked into the room to see everyone there but Finn. She sat down in one of the plastic red chair next to Santana, who smiled at her, in an 'I know something you don't know' kind of way. Weird Rachel thought to herself. Next thing she hears is the cords of 'Girls just want to have fun' but really slow and being played on the piano by brad. She looks up to see Finn standing in the door way and he walked over to a chair, got it, brought it over, sat right in front of her and took her hands. He starts to sing as he looks into her eyes trying to see past the shock shining though to her true feelings.

I came home, in the middle of the night  
My father says "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Well daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...

The phone rings, in the middle of the night  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Well momma dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...

That's all they really want...  
Those girls, they wanna have fun

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
Oh, and they hide her away from the rest of the world.  
But not me, I wanna be the one in the sun.  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, they...

That's all they really want...  
Those girls, they wanna have fun

She smiled this was their song. She loved him. She did and it wasn't like the love she had for Noah. This was 'Burning, Passion, ever burning, never ending' type of love. Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. He pulled her up so that she was standing with him.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, Will you be my girl?"

"Y-Yes." Rachel nodded frantically, stuttering and had tears of joy in her eyes. Finn leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Finn said.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson!" Rachel replied before giving him another kiss, which Finn deepened. In the background you could hear Noah, Santana and the rest of the glee club cheering for them.  
_

Well hope u liked it! I don't have anything to day except I can't wait to see tonight episode of glee! It better be Finns baby!


	4. Really Ima star?

CH.4

Sam Berry had just transferred to McKinley. He was walking down the hall, looking for the choir room. He was going to surprise his best friend Blaine Anderson and his sister Rachel and hopefully join the New Directions. When he found the room and looked inside, what he saw surprised him; Finn and Rachel were kissing?

"Ray?" Sam asked. He wanted to know why Rachel was kissing the guy who tortured her, during her first year and a half of high school. Rachel jumped and looked around Finn to see Sam standing in the door to the room.

"Sammy!" Rachel yelled and ran and jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone in the room, minus Santana and Noah; wondered who the blonde boy was. Finn was furious. This guy looks like he was in love with Rachel. What the Hell! Why did she run to this fucking fake blonde douche?

"Well, Ray. I'm officially a student at McKinley and I was hoping to join New Directions, like we talked about, and I come in here and see you kissing the boy who throw slushies in your face." Sam said his voice rising a bit.

"Hey, Buddy…" Finn started but was stopped when Rachel help up her hand.

"Finn. Please calm down. Let me explain, okay?" Finn nodded. "Okay everyone, Listen up. This…" She pulled Sam to her. "is my brother Sam Berry. He use to go to St. Anna's school. He just transferred to McKinley, supposedly. As you can see, we don't look alike. That is because we were both adopted."

"What?" Everyone but Santana and Noah questioned.

"We didn't know Man-Hands had a brother. Defiantly not someone as hot as him. Probably not even true. She just wants to be popular." Quinn said in her normal bitchy tone.

"What the fuck did you just call my sister, huh? How about you shut up because you're just a scared little girl that no one will love!" Sam yelled. Okay maybe that was a lot but he gets like that when it comes to his family.

"Sam!" Rachel and Santana yelled. (Even though Santana was proud.)

"Sorry Ray, I just don't like people who are nasty to you. And I know Santana that you are proud that I just did that." Sam said a little ashamed.

"Wait, how does Santana know him and does anyone else know who he is in this room?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Noah knows too. Santana knows because they are…" Rachel began but was cut off by Santana.

"Because we are a couple."

"What?" everyone screamed. "When do you Santana the slut settle for one guy?" Quinn continued.

"Hey! Don't call her a slut. God, why are you such a bitch?"

"Because Fabray, Sam is the only guy that made me feel special and worth more than a fuck and go."

Sam and Rachel smiled at Santana.

"Okay now back to what I was asking before, why are you and Finn kissing?'

Before Rachel could answer, Finn cut in. "Because I love her and I just asked her to be my girl."

"Okay, but if you hurt her, I will kill you. I do know how to shoot a gun." Same said sternly.

"I'd give you the gun." Finn stated seriously.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Okay… Let's focus everyone. Sam you said you wanted to join?"

"Yea, Teach." Sam didn't really like this teacher he didn't stick up for his Ray, when people were throwing insults at her.

"Okay, the floor is yours."

"Ray wanna help with the guitar?"

"Sure, Sammy!" Rachel replied happily, she would finally show people she could do more than just sing, dance, act and play the piano. She got up and grabbed the closest guitar.

(Song lyrics-Billionaire)

I wanna be a billionaire so fricking bad

buy all of the things I never had

uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

smiling next to Oprah and the Queen

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

for when I'm a billionaire

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host of, everyday Christmas

give Sammy a wish list

I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt

and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it

give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this

and last but not least grant somebody their last wish

its been a couple months since I've single so

you can call me Sammy Claus minus the Ho Ho

get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit

and damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did

yeah can't forget about me stupid

everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music

[Chorus]

Oh every time I close my eyes

I see my name in shining lights

A different city every night oh

I swear the world better prepare

for when I'm a billionaire

oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire

Let's go.

I'll be playin' basketball with the president,

dunkin' on his delegates,

then I'll compliment him on his po-li-ti-cal etiquette.

Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it,

but keep the 5's, 10's, 20's, Ben's completely seperate

Yeah, I'll be in a whole new tax bracket

We in recession- but let me take a crack at it

I'll probably take whatevers left, and just split it up

so everybody that I love can have a couple bucks

And not a single tummy around me,

would know what hungry was,

eatin' good, sleepin' soundly

I know we all have a similiar dream,

go in your pocket, pull out cha' wallet-

put it in the air and sing

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin' bad

buy all of the things I never had [buy everything]

uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine

Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen [what up Oprah]

Oh everytime I close my eyes, [watcha see, watcha see bro?]

I see my name in shining lights, [oh yeah-ah]

A different city every night, all right

I swear,

the world better prepare

For when I'm a billionaire

[oh oh, sing it, oh ohhh] [When I'm a billionaire]

I wanna be a billionaire so frickin bad

Mr. Shue stood up, clapping. "Good job Sam! Welcome to New Directions."

"I'll only join if you stop the other people in this room from making harsh comments about my sister!" Sam said, no, more like demanded.

"I…umm…do." Shue said. Santana's, Finn's, Rachel's, Sammi's, Sam's, Noah's, Mike's, Tina's and Artie's jaws dropped at this statement, while the rest wore smirks.

"Oh, really? Because I didn't see that happening when Ice Queen over there called her Man-hands. Maybe you should follow your own advice." Sam replied bitterly.

"Okay, I will." Shue replied. He was having enough with the kids talking back to him.

"Yeah, no attitude, Shue." Sam said dryly

Mr. Shue narrowed his eyes at him, ut before anyone couold he see he turned towards the group. "Okay, Everyone, Glee is done for today. You can all go home."

Everyone, but Sam, Rachel, Finn, Noah, Santana, and Sammi left the choir room.

Sam turned to Santana, "Hey, you wanna come over and have dinner with us?"

"Hey! Can we join you?" Noah asked as he held hands with Sammi.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you at home Ray!" Sam replied as him, Santana, Noah and Rosita walked out of the door and into the hallway.

"Hey, Finn…" Rachel called in a small voice.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Sure, Star!"

"Star?"

"Yeah, It's your nickname. You know, because you are destine to be a star, and you're my star. Also because when the sun hits you just right you glow." He hated sounding like a girl, but he loved this petite, brown eyed girl infront of him.

"Aww… Finn. I love it!" Then she paused. "Damn, now I have to give you a totally awesome plus badass nickname." Finn smiled at the badass part.

"I love you!"Puck said.

"I love you too, Finn." Rachel said before she rose on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips. "Come on Finn. I'm hungry." Rachel said as she grabbed his hand a lead him to his truck. She gave him another kiss and started to walk to her car. "Last on there is a rotten egg!" Rachel screamed over her shoulder.

A/N: this is how far i got! PLEASE REVIEW


	5. The Berry's house

Ok so sorry I haven't posted in a while, schools been kicking my butt! We just had to get certified and I was on the certification team so I was doing a bunch of crap for that. But it's ok cause we got our certification approved and I'm on spring break now so I hope I'll be able to post 2-3 chapters during break including this one. Well hope u enjoy!

Rachel and Finn both just pulled into Rachel's driveway. Finn parked his red Ford F150 truck and Rachel parked her Challenger. They both got out of their cars and meet halfway. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they slowly walked to the front door of Rachel's house. As Rachel fished in her backpack for her keys, they heard laughter from inside the house. Rachel finally found her keys and unlocked the door and followed the sound of the four vocies.

"Oh my god, I still can't believe you cursed out the Queen Bee!" Santana said proudly.

"I know! I don't know what came over me. She was saying all that shit about Rachel and I kinda lost control." Sam replied. "You know what I think is really funny? Is that that teacher, Mr. Shue, tried to say he stands up for Rachel and stops the bulling. He doesn't and that is what is so fucked up about that club. He has his favorites!" Sam said, still slightly upset with the views of the Glee Club teacher.

"Well, I appricate it Sammy. I love that you stood up for me!" Rachel said and she walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Love you Bro."

"Love ya too, Sis." Sam said as he brought Rachel into a hug. He looked up and noticed Finn standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hey man, guess your staying for dinner too."

"Yea. If that isn't a problem?"

"Nope." Sam said "Take a seat." Sam said as he guesterd to the stools infront of the breakfast bar.

Rachel helped Sam cook for the 6 of them. After dinner was finished they went to the "Party" room, where they had an xbox, ps2,ps3,kinect, xbox 360(all released games for every gaming system), all movies(a-z) and a huge flat screen tv. There was a cotton candy machine, popcorn machine, soda machine, and a bar stocked with candy.

"Holy shit!" Finn said amazed. "Dude, this is like the shit. How can you afford all this shit?"

"Dad and Daddy are barely home. So they send us things and buy us shit to make up for not being here." Rachel said sadly as her and Sam bow their heads. Finn pulls Rachel into his arms and envolps her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Baby. If you ever want, I'll come over. All you need to do is call."

"Thank you, Finny. Wanna stay tonight." He nodded. "How 'bout everyone stays over and we can have like a mini-sleepover?"

Everyone made various sounds of agreement. They all got settled down and played a variety of games, from COD to pokemon.

Right now they are playing Never Have I Ever. Instead of alcohol they have Coco-Cola.

"Never have I ever...sleep in the same bed as the same sex." Sammi said. Santana, Rachel, Finn, Noah, and Sam drank.

"When did you sleep with a guy, Finn?" Rachel asked jokingly.

"Haha. Not like that. Remember Nationals last year? Yea, well we had like 3 guys in one bed. Puck, Me, and Mike."

"Oh yeah..." They all remembered Nationals. Fights, Kisses, Near kisses, breakup, break downs, and Bitch Fits.

"Never have I ever...budgie jumped!" Rachel said. Everyone drank.

"Really?" Finn asked.

"Nope"Rachel said blushing.

" We are taking you budgie jumping sometime this weekend!"Finn declared while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

The night progressed and soon everyone was spread out around the room asleep. Finn and Rachel were curled up on the recliner. Santana and Sam where snuggled up on the couch, Sam spooning Santana. Sammi and Finn were curled up on the plush rug, arms around each other.

So this chapter was kinda just a filler chapter. I realize that it's kinda confusing having a Sam and a Sammi in the story, but every time I talk about Noah's girlfriend it will be Sammi and when I talk about Sam Berry it will be Sam. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	6. Half a year already with you

A/N: Okay so I should be finishing this story soon. Another chapter and an epilogue and it should be done. SO this chapter, towards the end, as a lot of fluff. I was so happy about this chapter. I love this chapter. Okay anyway to those people who PMed me saying that Rachel turned into a bitch. She didn't. She isn't a bitch to anyone but Quinn and Mercedes. And that is only because she is done being a doormat. Okay anyway here it is. Hope you like it. Please Review.

PS this chapter is rated M. There's just a little bit of smut. PPS it's cause my friend is helping me write now cause we're gonna tag team on the next story that goes up. It'll be out soon! Keep I look out for it. I'll keep you updated

Rachel walked down the hall and stopped at her locker to get her books for her afternoon classes. She just pulled out her History book when her locker slammed shut. She followed the pale hand that was still holding her locker door. She came to face Quinn Fabray.

"What do you want Fabray?"

"You can't kick me off the Cheerios." Quinn stated.

"Yea, I can! I'm captian remember, and I did warn you. Also I told Coach why I kicked you off, and she said you wont be back on the team. Sorry Preggers, but it seems you're the loser now."

"You cant do this!" Quinn screamed.

"I can and I did. Now I have lunch. Good bye" Rachel said as she turned and walked away from a fuming Quinn. She walked through the cafetria doors and sat down at the table with Noah, Finn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, and Sammi. She sat between Finn and Santana.

"Why you late, B?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Fabray." Rachel stated simply.

"What that Bitch want?" Finn asked.

"What do you think Finn? She wanted back on the Cheerios. I told her no, and that I warned her if she did something I didnt like she would be off and she did. I also told her that I told Coach why and she said that she wasnt allowed back on the team. She said and I quote 'You can't do this!' and I simply answered with I can and I did, and then I walked off."

"God! Can't she get that she isn't HBIC anymore? We are!" Santana said.

"Yeah, Well I think Me and you need to in force it tomorrow." Rachel said with an evil smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Santana asked.

"I think we makeout with our boyfriends infront of them, maybe by their lockers and then, and I know how it feels, but I really want them to get slushied." Rachel said, afraid they would reject her idea.

"I'm game. If I can throw a slushie at her too." Finn said.

"Count me in and I want to throw one at Mercedes." Sam said

"I love the idea, B. Show them that we have the guys they want and them BAM two slushies in the face!" Santana said happily.

"Okay. So I'm thinking about we do it tomorrow morning."

"YES" they all exclaimed

Everyone put the plan in action the next morning. Kurt and Tina we set up at Quinn's locker with video cameras. Both of them out of sight of course. Artie and Mike were set up with cameras near Mercedes locker, agian hidden from view. Rachel and Finn were waiting at Quinns while across the hall Sam and Santana were waiting at Mercedes. The group heard the doors to the school open at the end of the hall. They slightly turned their heads to inspect who was coming in. The two girls they were waiting for came into view.

"Okay, Guys when they get closer to their lockers start fliming. When they get to their lockers Finn and I, and Sam and San will start the make out. Now, we have to moan and say 'I love you' to really get under their skin." Rachel said. Just as she finsihed he sentence they both neared their respective lockers. "Action" she whispered.

"Quinn reaction to finchel make out/Slushie"

Finn leaned down and claimed Rachel lips in a passionate kiss. He backed her up agianist the locker and grounded himself into her. She let out a moan and pushed back, which cause Finn to let out a groan. The kissed more frantically as he had one hand tangled in her hair and the other hand hold her thigh to keep her legs around him and to make sure she didn't fall.

"Fuck, Baby. I love you." he said truly as he continued to kiss her and grind is semi-hard on into her.

"Oh God, Finn. I-I love you too." Rachel all but moaned out.

They heard someone clear their throat. They pulled apart to look at Quinn.

"Can you stop having sex in front of my locker." Quinn said in her usual bitchy tone.

" One Tubbers makeing out isn't sex and two. Why is it making you hot. Maybe you need something to cool down with."

"What?" Quinn said. Just as Finn picked up the slushies hidden behind Rachel.

"Let's help her cool down Finn." Rachel said and her and Finn douse Quinn in blue and purple slushie.

"What the hell?" Quinn screamed as the mixture fell down her body

"Have fun cleaning yourself off fatass Loser!" Rachel yelled back at Quinn as she and Finn walked down the hall towards their own lockers.

"Mercedes reaction to Samtana make out/Slushie"

Sam pushed Santana roughly against the row of lockers. As he passionatly kissed her. Santana let out a moan because she always liked it rough. She could already feel her spanks getting wet from her arousal. Sam grinded his erection into her. She instictively wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss even as Mercedes opened her locker and slammed it into the locker next to them. Sam continued to grinded his boner against her hot, wet core.

"Oh, Fuck Sam.." Santana moaned as he thrust into her panty-clad pussy.

"Mmm. Fuck San..OH god." Sam moaned as he keep thrusting into her sex and kissing her. "I love you." he said

"I-I love you too Sam oh God." Santana moaned.

Mercedes cleared her throat and glared at the pair who were still pressed up against the lockers.

"Yes?"Sam asked.

"Could you stop the sex with that slut next to my locker." Mercedes said.

"No, but I think you might want to cool off, you look alittle hot. Do you want help?"Sam asked

"What?" Mercedes said confused as Santana opened the locker next to them and got out the slushies. Sam put a hand behind his back and she handed him an orange slushie while she still held the red one.

"Well, You seem hot after watching us make out. So I think we should help you cool off." Santana said before they doused Mercedes in a mixture of orange and red slushie.

"Stay away from me and Sam. Got it Fatty?" Santana threaten before walking off holding Sam's hand.

After being slushied Quinn and Mercedes stayed away from the group. They defitanly weren't going to risk being slushied by them again and getting on worst terms with the new HBICs of McKinely. But that didn't mean that they still weren't getting slushied. The hockey team decieded that since both girls had been kicked of the Cheerios, and Sue wasn't paying attention to them anymore, that they were now fresh meat, also because Santana and Rachel offered up their Cherrios (Not prositution, the girls can say no). Everyone (Glee Club, Football Team, Sport Teams and most of the population of McKinley, even ), pretty much shunned Quinn and Mercedes. There were those few who did talk to them, like the 'Skanks' and Jacob Ben Isreal. But mostly, they felt like an outcast, just like Rachel did in her sophomore year. It had been 5 weeks since the 'Locker Cool Down' and they avoid the hell out of everyone, afraid of what would happen if they crossed path with the 'Devils'(A/N: this is the nickname for Finn, Rachel, Sam, and Santana. It is what we call the Badasses in my school).

Finn and Rachel have been dating for exactly 6 months now, so Finn decided that today he was going to take Rachel out and celebrate. So Friday morning, when he picked her up for school, he told her about his plan for them.

"Rachel?" Finn asked

"Yes, Finn?" Rachel asked warily.

"So, today is our 6 month aniversity and I want to make it special. I have a lot planned for today. So when I drop you off after school, can you be ready by 7 o'clock?" He asked, or stated.

"Of course. How should I dress?" Rachel questioned.

"Jeans and a nice top." he stated.

"Okay, where are we going."

"Not telling, that is a surpise."

"Finn! I hate surprises."

"No you dont you love them, you just want to be in the know."

"Fine." Rachel said defeated, which caused Puck to laugh and pull her across the seat, so she was next to him. He put an arm around her shoulder as she cuddled into his side. No matter what he said, he loved when she cuddled into him. When they parked in the parking lot of McKinely, Finn leaned over and kissed her lips passionatly. "I love you" She said against them

"I love you too, Star. Come on, there is a surprise waiting for at your locker." He said as he got out of the truck. He walked to Rachel's side, opened her door and helped her down. They walked hand in hand to the back of the truck so he could get their backpacks. Once they had everything. Finn and Rachel relinked hands and walked into the school. They headed to Finn's locker first since it was closer to the school enterance. When he had all the right books, they walked to Rachel's locker. When they arived Rachel noticed that there was a yellow rose taped to her locker. She took it down and smelled it, she then smiled at her boyfriend. "Finn, it's beautiful."

"Just like you but that's not all your getting today. I gotta go though babe. Gotta talk to the guys before the bell rings." He leaned down and kissed her "Love you. I'll see you later." "Love you too, Finn." and he walked off.

Rachel could not keep the smile off her face all day. She walked to her locker to get her books for her PM classes, before she went to lunch with everyone. She opened her locker and found a teddy bear inside, holding a note. She grabbed the note and the teddy, putting the teddy in her backpack's front pocket, so that the head stuck out and she opened the not. It read"

Dear Rachel,

I love you. Simple as that. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I am grateful to have you in my life. You mean the world to me. When I think of my furture I see you there right next to me the whole time. I love everything about you. The way your nose crinkles when your disgusted by something. The way you laugh when you hear something funny. The way you stand up for yourself. I love the way the light shines upon your hair, and how your hair smells like apples. I love how you put all your emotions into a song. I love how your eyes sparkle when you're really happy. But most of all, I love how you make me a better person. You are the best girfriend a guy like me could ask for. You believe in me even when noone else, including myslef, does. I love how you make me feel. When you're happy, I'm happy. When you're upset, I feel upset and want to find anyway to make you happy again. I love you with all my heart. Later today I have a couple ofsuprises for you, I think you will really like them, well I hope you do. I love you and I'll see you at lunch. I got another gift for you.

Love,

Finn

She smiled. She loved him with all her heart. He is everthing to her too. She can't picture her life without him. He is her life. She fold the note and puts it into a folder. She got her books and walked to the she entered the room, she spotted Finn. She walked over to him sat on his lap and kissed him hard,trying to convey all the emotions she held for him. He kissed her back with equal force. When they broke apart, Rachel leaned her forehead against his. She smiled lovingly at him.

"I love you so much. Everything you wrote in that letter. I feel the exact same way. You are everything to me. You're amazing. I love, when you're happy, your eyes get gold flecks in them. I love when I'm upset you do everything to make me smile, even in the end you look really stupid. I love how you are so romantic, yet still a badass. I love how thoughtful you are. I love when you laugh. I love the warm feeling I get when your around. I love when you cuddle with me, even though you say badasses don't cuddle. I love how you stick up for the people you care about, no matter what the outcome. You are good enough for me. I love you with all my heart. When I picture my future, I see many thing, but they all include you. I see you sitting in the front row when I get my first role on broadway. I see you standing next to me, when I take a pregnancy test. I see you standing there next to me at the ultrasound to see if we're having a boy or a girl. Standing there when we great the bundle of joy into the world. See them graduate high school, college. See them get marrieed and have there own childern. I love you with all my heart." Rachel said as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, don't cry." He said as he wiped away her tears "Baby this is a good thing. I love you. You are the best girlfriend anyone could ask for. You're amazing, truely wonderful. I love everything about you and I see the same thing, when I look into the future." They suddenly heard 'Awws' around them. They tore their gazes away from each other to face the glee club, cherrios and football team, (Yeah they all sit together now) looking at them. The girls had dreamy smile on their faces with tears running down their face or in thier eyes. The guys were smiling and looking happy at the couple in front of them.

"Oh, hi. I'm sorry about that. I totaly forgot you guys were here." Rachel said as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"That nice to no B" Santana said jokely as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey Rach?" Finn asked. Rachel turned her head to Finn.

"Yes?" She said smiling.

"Happy 6 months." He said as he handed her a red velvet box. She grabbed the box and opened and gasped. Inside the box was a sliver neclace with a pendent of the letters F and R connected by a heart.

"It's Beautiful." She said as she leaned down and kissed his check. "Can you put it on me?"

"Of course I can, Star." Finn says as he takes the necklace out of the box and clasps it around her neck. "Something beautiful for someone beautiful." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you" she says

"I love you too. Just what till tonight I hope you like it."

" I probably will." she said and kissed him. Then the bell rang signalling the end of Lunch. They all said their goodbyes and headed off to finish the day before thier date.

A/N: So how was it? Well please review. Thank you for reading. Remember to look for updates on my next story!


End file.
